Sol
Sol (ソル, Soru lit. Sun) is a machine, abandoned in a far away factory that has awakened after many years, after Lamia fixed him, waking up with the objective "annhilate the enemy", and thus it searches for the "enemy". Later it is revealed Sol is the first machine Caprice Aislin ever created, and thus holds him dear to her, to which he does as well, vowing to protect her at all costs out of loyalty for her. Appearance Sol, simply p ut, is an average robot, with a visible exoskeleton jaw, resembling that of a skull's, his metallic body is covered in dirt and in some areas appears rusty, he has some visible cracks and torn wires from his chest and shoulders, often releasing an electric spark, his eyes glow yellow when he is activated. Sol's true appearance is hidden under several clothing and bandages covering him, consisting of a black shirt with a hoodie that shadows the upper part of his face, though his eyes are sometimes visible when glowing yellow, a black jacket over it, bandages that completely cover the lower part of his face, bandages on his arms as well, and black pants, as well as black boots. After being defeated and sent to Caprice, Sol has underwent an upgrade, drastically changing his appearance, as well as making him stronger than before. His current appearance is much more human , appearing almost as if he's muscular. Sol's jaw and face entirely, is now covered in a metallic helmet, a silver mask with slitted opennings revealing his now glowing single red eye, with a hole in the middle, making it appear as if he has a single red eye. His colors are mostly silver, but also some orange on his shoulders, waist and legs. Sol also has a katana, which can have a cable attached to the hilt to use in a whip-like fashion, and is always kept sheathed at his waist. Personality Sol doesn't neccesarily have a personality, due to simply being a machine motivated by the simple objective of "annhilate the enemy", though due to how incredibly unclear who the "enemy" is, this leads Sol to assume whoever confronts him, be it peacefully or by accident, is deemed the enemy he has to annhilate, causing him to attack almost everyone he comes in contact with. A noticeable trait of Sol is that once he has "aquired a target" he would not stop until said target is killed, leaving no one to live no matter the cost, but deeming ones who are far more threatening as top priority targets instead. Sol's manner of speech is very much what one would expect of a robot, it is electronic, deep and very "informative", announcing his actions or responses out loud in a nonchalant manner. After his upgrade however, Sol's voice and tone sound much more human-like, making it seem like an actual person is talking. He speaks in a soft manner towards Caprice, having great loyalty to her as well as vowing to protect her, caring deeply for her as his creator, and is also very overprotective towards her, not allowing her to go into danger alone. While Sol isn't insane or psychotic like his creator is, he is still as he was before, fulfilling orders giving to him by Caprice and stopping at nothing until it is accomplished, as such, Sol would also kill anyone in his path if he has too without mercy, those who attack Caprice and those who Caprice orders him to kill without hesitating for a moment. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Despite tehnically having no gender, Sol is acknowledged as a male. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Robot Category:Characters